


Behind His Mask

by Dominoes95



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dark John Watson, Enemas, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Impotence, Innocent Sherlock, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoes95/pseuds/Dominoes95
Summary: John comes home to find Sherlock unconscious from self medication and can't help but take advantage of the situation.





	Behind His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic rape/non-con, Sherlock has not consented to any of this.

Sherlock is curled up on the rug in the middle of the floor when John steps into his bedroom, he taps the man with his foot but there is no reaction. Watson crouches down to feel Sherlock’s pulse and breathing, they were normal as he pulled the man’s eyelids back seeing the pupils were blown wide.

John had saw the vial on the floor a few feet away along with the syringe, he picks the vial up seeing it is morphine. He knows that is not Sherlock’s drug of choice but he will never understand the man’s urges to medicate himself.

“Sherlock.” He calls tapping the man’s cheek. John sighs when he gets no reaction, his hand stays on Sherlock’s cheek and it slides down to his lips. Watson presses a thumb to the closed mouth, gingerly rubbing the pale pink lips until he slips his a finger inside.

John groans when he feels the hot mouth against his fingers, he can imagine what else he would like to put in Sherlock’s mouth which makes his cock fill and press against the seam of his trousers.

He pushes Sherlock’s limp body into its back, all Sherlock is wearing is his ratty dressing gown which leaves his legs bare from the knee down. Watson straddles Sherlock’s waist and lays down pressing his chest against the man underneath him so his face is only centimeters above Sherlock’s.

“God Holmes, why do you do this to me?” He asked the unconscious man before pressing his lips against Sherlock’s. John pressed his tongue in feeling the hot mouth that tastes vaguely of alcohol and tobacco.

When John finishes he sits up, Sherlock’s parted mouth shiny with drool from John’s ministrations. He runs his hands down the thin clothing before reaching the knees, John takes the front and back bunching it up to Sherlock’s waist before unbuttoning the man’s drawers and quickly pulled them off excitement running through his veins.

Watson knows in his head that this is wrong, taking advantage of a man who trusts him more than anyone else. But he’s only human and John has needs, Sherlock leaves himself open to this. He has never once said anything about John’s advances on him, although he was unconscious John dismisses that part.

Sherlock is left naked from the waist down, Watson pushes his knees up and apart to get a view of Sherlock’s soft cock and balls, he takes the length in his hand, massaging and squeezing the soft appendage and the tender sack underneath. Sherlock’s body does not react to this, the drugs coursing through him leave his body completely relaxed and unable to respond to John’s ministrations.

This only satisfies John more, feeling more power over Sherlock with his thick erection pressed against Sherlock’s bare stomach. He visually compares the two, feeling pride that his cock is much larger than Sherlock’s ignoring the fact of Sherlock’s impotence from the drug.

John takes the oil out of his bag before pushing Sherlock’s knees up to press against his stomach leaving his pink opening vulnerable to John. Watson presses two oil slicked fingers at the hole letting them sink in to the hot body slowly. He groans feeling Sherlock sucking him in, his body relaxed and not putting up much fight to let John inside.

He continues pressing more fingers inside until he can slide in and out easily with four fingers, enjoying the way the pink slicked entrance swallows him up. The sound of the well lubricated orifice gives John the go ahead to press the thick tip of his cock against it.

John pushes in feeling the tightness around him as his cock sinks into the heat of Sherlock’s body filling him up like he desperately needs to be. Once he’s in to the base John holds still letting himself feel Sherlock around him, insides twitching around his cock.

He begins a fast pace, knowing it does not matter because Sherlock will not wake up for hours. Sherlock’s body rocks back and forth as he takes him, the slick sounds of skin on skin fill the room.

John holds himself back for as long as he can before filling Holmes with his release with a sigh. He stills for a moment watching Sherlock’s panting face, flushed from the strenuous activity. He pulls his cock out watching his semen ooze from Sherlock’s stretched hole.

John leaves Sherlock half naked on the floor while he goes to clean himself up, when he returns Sherlock had not moved still laid on the rug with his legs fallen open. John smirks at Sherlock’s limp form, the man is unaware of how he makes John lust for him.

Watson knows he needs to clean the man out or he will become suspicious of Watson’s activities. John rolls Holmes on to his stomach carefully pushing his rear in the air showing off the nicely fucked hole leaking John’s fluids.

He wipes the entrance and thighs with a wet cloth before taking the enema and pump he had filled with water and pushing the metal nozzle into Sherlock’s slick opening. Once its in to the base John begins pushing the hand pump to fill Sherlock’s bowels with water.

Sherlock still well under the influence does not react to being filled to John’s delight. Not that he ever had in previous times John had done this. Once all the water had emptied out of the metal pump John slides it out and pushes a metal plug into the man’s opening to keep the fluid in for a few minutes to make sure he was cleaned out thoroughly.

After about ten minutes John sits Sherlock down on a bedpan before removing the plug. He enjoys the sound of the water trickling out of his friend’s body while Sherlock lays limp against his chest breathing softly. John rubs his back humming a tune softly while holding up Sherlock’s nightclothes so they will not get splashed.

When the flow begins to come to a stop John presses against Sherlock’s bowels with his hand to make sure there was nothing left. After that John uses a cloth to wipe any fecal residue and semen off Sherlock’s entrance and inner thighs before drying him.

Sherlock is now laying back on the rug while John pulls his underwear back on and buttoning it up before pulling the dressing gown back over him.

John lifts Sherlock’s unconscious body and brings him over to the bed laying him down gently and tucking him in. He would be asleep for many more hours John could tell from the deep state he was still in. Sherlock would never know any different that John found him passed out on the floor and helped him into bed.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock wakes to a headache, the room is bright with the curtains pulled back which could only mean John is there. Sherlock moans softly rolling over in the bed, he does not remember how he got into bed the last thing he remembered was being at the apothecary buying morphine. He must have taken too much to be this lost on time.

“Sherlock? You alright there old boy?” John asked. Sherlock blinked seeing his friend’s worried face above him.

“John?” He croaked. The man helped tilt his head up to sip some water from a glass which he took gladly.

“Yes, anything you need Lock?” He asked obviously concerned.

“How long?” Holmes asked. “Possibly two days, I arrived here last night and you were out. I believe you took more than you planned.” John replied.

“I feel like I was thrown out the window.” Sherlock muttered. John smiled, “The aches and pains are normal, you just need to regain your strength and you’ll be fine.”

“Stay with me?” Sherlock asked. “Of course.” John said with a kind smile.

Sherlock felt the bed dip as John laid down next to him, he felt a hand stroke through his hair as he lay on his side. Sherlock rolled over again somehow ending up pressed against John’s chest in his drugged haze.

He faded in and out of sleep throughout the night sometimes he thought he felt John’s hand on his back and sometimes woke to a hand on his rear but Sherlock did not move he knew John meant nothing of it and his friend would never hurt him. Sherlock thought as he fell back into the abyss.


End file.
